


Between The Pages

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Canonballs (Tonberry Edition) [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Other, h/c, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: Look between the pages, read between the lines. You'll find things you never knew you never knew.
Series: Canonballs (Tonberry Edition) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573729
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Between The Pages

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter dedicated to @FinalFantasyXVNut

_ **Huddling For Warmth** _

-Luna: Luna doesn’t have to cuddle for warmth, Lunafreya is a _furnace;_ the Oracle’s magic flows through her veins and while that may at times be a double edged sword, for this it’s not. When the air grows cold and snowflakes begin to fall, she takes care to pull on long skirts and long sleeves, more because she’s aware of what the cold can _do_ than because it really bothers her. It doesn’t bother her.

She’s never been cold in her life, except once. Just once. She spent that night huddled up in her brother’s arms, but he’d been colder than she was, after that fire.

But Luna is all for letting people cuddle up to her. She likes being the big spoon, wrapping people up in her arms. She touches a lot, rubs her hands up and down their sides, down their back, trying to help as much as she can, even though she doesn’t know how. For all that she’s the Oracle, she actually doesn’t spend a lot of time touching others like this.

She spends a lot of time talking to them, when she can. Some of it’s prayers and some of it’s nonsense. But she’s trying to connect.

  
-Noctis: Conversely Noctis gets cold a lot. It’s normal. It’s expected. He sleeps with heated blankets in the Citadel. On the road, part of their supplies is a warming balm. Some of it’s old injuries. Most of the time it’s the fact that Noctis is small, for all other things; he’s muscled but he doesn’t have a lot of muscle-mass, built for quick bursts as opposed to long sieges. He’s built his combat style around his shortcomings. But chronic pain means chronic fatigue, which means no will to gain any extra muscle mass or even do much else.

When he’s warm, it hurts less. When he’s warm, Noctis _sprawls._ Takes up as much space, stretched out and comfortable. Even on other people. Not always, of course, sometimes the pain still eekes out, he always has bad days. Sometimes even when he’s warm. But usually.

When he’s cold, everything hurts. Hurts worse; cold aggravates his scars. When he sleeps, it’s curled up as small as he can go, trying to ease the pressure of taught muscle and tendon and nerve, trying to save as much heat as he possibly can. He doesn’t like to be touched but he’s still semi-cognisant so it’s _super easy_ to say “Noct, come here next to me,” and even though he’s not awake he’ll peer blearily in your direction before shifting and tucking himself under the speaker’s arm. He doesn’t want to be hurt but he wants to be loved, It’s an easy thing.


End file.
